


Revealed

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Bunny Doll, Confession, Graduation, M/M, soft, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a #mewgulfAU short storyNo one knew that the campus crush actually had someone he loves dearly, that is until their graduation ceremony was held.“All this time, we thought you were single”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This does not contain any smut, I wanted to add but I think it's better to end it that way. I'm sorry for any errors and I hope you enjoy reading this ><
> 
> P.S Thank you Ate Cheska for this cute prompt ❤️

It has been years since the big revelation of the famous campus crush of the nearby university. No one dared to ask about his status which gave them a shock to his answer on their big day.

**“I can’t believe he’s single until now”** One of the students told her friend while looking at her senior from afar.  **“Who are you talking about?”** Her friend asked, turning his head towards the direction that she’s facing.  **“Are you talking about that senior? How sure are you that he’s single?”** The question hit her, how sure is she really. 

**“I mean we never see him with anyone. He doesn’t even talk about his relationship status and all”** She answered, making the latter chuckle.  **“Sometimes you don’t need to broadcast everything you do—and why not ask?”** He said, knocking her side lightly. The latter shook her head and pouted,  **“Me? Ask P’Gulf? I feel like I would faint before I could even get close to him”** Her remark made the latter chuckle. 

**“Ah Faye, guess you’ll keep on believing in a lie”** The latter said as he stood up to gather his things placed on the table,  **“What do you mean P’Boss?”** She asked, watching him fix his things. He’s actually one of Gulf’s close friends which is why he knows something that Faye doesn’t.  **“Nothing. Well, aren’t you going to class? Being a junior is hard. I wish you luck”** He patted her shoulder and went ahead, leaving the latter confused.  _ Oh I keep on forgetting that he’s a senior too! _

Gulf, on the other hand, was on his way to the administration’s office to collect some papers.  **“Gulf!”** Boss called out to him, a bit running out of breath as he ran all the way from the fields up to where the latter is.  **“Oh Boss, someone chasing you?”** Gulf turned to face his friend, smiling. 

Boss shook his head,  **“No one’s chasing me. I just ran to catch up with you! And did you hear that everyone thinks that you’re single..”** He answered, opening a topic for the two to talk about. The latter blinked twice,  **“What? Who even thought of me being single? Is it because he graduated already that I have no one to flirt with out in public?”** Gulf answered as he continued to walk with Boss right beside him. 

**“I guess so, you just recently answered him right? He has been courting you ever since we were freshmen—funny how people couldn’t realize it”** Boss looked at the sky and smiled. He’s happy that Gulf was able to find his true love at a very young age. Wish he could find his too.  **“Because I told him to do it subtly, I didn’t want people to make rumors about him”** Gulf’s answer made the latter laugh, after all these years Gulf was still the same. He would think of others before himself. 

**“That’s so you. Anyways, where are you off to?”**

**“To the admin, I have to collect some documents. It’s actually an errand from him”** Boss nodded and separated ways with Gulf as soon as they arrived at the building.  **“I’ll see you on Thursday then”** Boss waved goodbye while the latter smiled. 

As soon as Gulf arrived, the secretary greeted him,  **“Until now, you’re still his errand boy”** she teased the latter, reminiscing a few years back. Mew was fascinated by Gulf, he wanted to be close to him while trying to suppress his feelings for the latter which is why he had thought of making him his errand boy, until Gulf confessed.  **“Yeah, I still remember the time where he admitted that it was all part of his plan to make me fall in love with him”** Gulf shook his head. 

_ “I like you!” Gulf confessed to his senior, bowing his head in embarrassment. He couldn’t look at Mew in the eyes, his heart was beating too fast that it might burst once he met them. “I like you too.. Gulf honestly, I didn’t want you to be my errand boy but that was the only way I could think of getting close to you” Mew responded, getting a slap on the arm. “What? Are we in a comic or something? Haha, but that’s okay. Either way, I’d still fall in love with you”  _

_ “You said love!” _

_ “No I did not--Mew let go of me!” Gulf gently hit Mew’s shoulder as the latter carried him. They were out in public, but well hidden behind the trees. “I love you too” Mew looked at the latter.  _

**“Gulf. Earth to Gulf? You’ve been smiling, haha. Here’s the paper that your boyfriend requested”** The secretary gave him the papers, smiling. The latter got all flustered as he grabbed onto the papers and went on his way,  **“Thanks!”**

After a few hours, Gulf received a text message from Mew, saying that he is already outside the gates. He smiled at the message, put his cellphone back in his pocket and walked to the university’s entrance.  **“Faye look! It’s P’Gulf!”** The female students started to gather, watching the man walk.  **“I’ve noticed that car always fetches him”** One blurted out, making the rest think hard.  **“Must be his family”** Another answered. A family indeed--soon to be family to be exact. 

**“I’m sorry if I made you get all those papers. The admin kept on reminding me but I keep on forgetting”** Mew started the conversation as he got a peck on the cheek from the latter.  **“It’s okay, will you be fetching me until graduation?”** Gulf asked, excitement was mixed into his tone. Mew shook his head,  **“I don’t think I can, but I promise that I will be there”** His answer made the latter a bit sad, but knowing that Mew does keep his promises, Gulf was fine with it. 

**“Okay, you promise!”** Gulf said, making the latter chuckle as he started to drive. The two went to a resort where both of their families waited.  **“Oh, they’re here!”** Jom shouted. They were excited, because Mew had something up his sleeve that they’ll talk about later, once the other groom leaves.  **“Hello Gulf!”** Jom hugged the latter.  **“Hello P’Jom--what’s going on? Why are we at a resort?”** Gulf was puzzled, there was nothing grand to celebrate.  **“Well, rest? I mean you’ve been doing much lately even though you’ll be graduating soon. Funny how P’Mew wasn’t like this back in university”** Jom answered, looking at his brother who seemed to be guilty as he made Gulf tag along with his duties as the student council president way before he graduated.  **“Enough of that kids! Come and sit down, let’s all enjoy the view and the food”** Both of their parents exclaimed. The three sat down and began to eat. They talked about how far Gulf has come and how proud they are that he is finally graduating. 

**“Alright, we’ll go on ahead. He has early practice tomorrow”** Gulf’s mom said, bidding their goodbyes to the Jongcheveevat family.  **“I’ll see you on graduation day”** Mew kissed the latter’s forehead.  **“See you Mew”** Gulf smiled, following his family back to their car afterwards. 

**“So, what’s the plan?”** Jom asked his brother. Their parents listened to what he was about to say,  **“Well, remember the bunny doll that Gulf gave to me months ago after completing a huge project at our family’s company?”** Mew started, getting nods from the three.  **“I’ve found the pair, I actually promised him that I would buy it, that is if he still remembers about the doll”** Mew smiled, his face was getting a bit red. It is obvious that this man was so whipped for the latter; The three smiled,  **“Alright, is that all?”**

**“No, can I borrow some of your men dad? I need someone to hold the signs”** Mew answered, making the latter confused.  **“What signs son?”** Mew took his phone out of his pocket and showed the pictures of the signs that he was talking about. The three looked at each other before looking back at Mew,  **“Glad you have found the one”** The three cooed and hugged him. They were not only proud of Mew’s achievements, but they were also happy that their Mew had found the one. 

Time skip, Gulf’s graduation practice came to an end and it was already the big day tomorrow.  **“Are you nervous?”** Grace asked her younger brother who was about to go to sleep. The latter shook his head. He wasn’t nervous about the ceremony, he was nervous if Mew would be able to attend or not, because he knew how busy his boyfriend is with his work.  **“Alright, if you say so. Good night Gulf, see you in the morning”** Grace said as she closed her brother’s bedroom door. 

After a few hours, it was already morning. Gulf got up early to attend a merit with his family before going to his graduation. He was surprised that Mew was there together with his family too,  **“What are you doing here?”** Gulf wondered as he hugged his boyfriend. Mew chuckled,  **“I did say back then that I would go on a merit with you before your graduation, remember?”** His answer made Gulf smile.  _ He never fails to remember the small details. I love you so much Mew.  _

The merit ended by a blink of an eye. The two had to separate for a while,  **“I’ll see you in the afternoon, okay? Don’t miss me too much”** Mew kissed the latter, making Gulf all giddy.  **“I’ll see you,”** He answered, waving goodbye to Mew as he watched him get in his car and drive off. 

**“Are you ready Gulf?”** Grace asked her brother who was now wearing his uniform. They were still in the car as they looked for an area to park. The latter nodded and smiled, finally he is about to graduate.  **“I can’t believe he’s graduating already and still has no lover”** One of his batchmates mentioned, making Boss who was nearby laugh.  _ No lover, ahh if you guys only knew that his heart had been taken years ago _ , He thought as he approached Gulf and his family. Their families talked to each other for a while before the ceremony started. 

And just like that, his graduation ended; Worry was seen on Gulf’s face, the person he had been waiting for hasn’t arrived yet.  **“Are you worried that Mew won’t come?”** Boss nudged the latter, making Gulf come back to reality as he was so deep into his thoughts.  **“No..maybe”** Gulf said, looking at the entrance when suddenly a different melody started to play, catching everyone’s attention.  **“What’s going on?”** The students murmured as they looked at the entrance, seeing men with a uniformed outfit, holding onto signages. 

**“Wait, isn’t that Gulf and Mew on the placards?”** One student said, pointing at what the men were holding.  **“Omg! It’s P’Mew! The Engineering Department’s past student council president!”** The female students were in awe. They were finally getting the answer to their constant question in mind.  _ Gulf is already graduating, does he really have no lover? _

The men entered together with Mew who was in the middle, holding a bunny doll that seemed familiar to Gulf.  _ He remembered _ , He thought, smiling.  _ This is so cheesy _ . 

**“Congratulations on graduating tua-eng!”** Mew hugged Gulf as soon as he reached him, and carried him in his arms afterwards, making everyone scream in shock.  **“And here we thought you were single!”** One of Gulf’s batchmates exclaimed, watching the two become all lovey-dovey.  **“I never once said that I am single. You guys just well. Assumed that I am”** Gulf answered, receiving a kiss from Mew which made the rest all giddy and cheerful. 

**“What a perfect match. The campus crush and the past student council president. The sun and the sunflower alright, look at them radiate”** The students smiled from the remark given by Boss, who knew all of it from the very beginning. 

**“I love you Mew”**

**“I love you too Gulf”**

The two were photographed, full of smiles and love. 


End file.
